callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quarry
thumb|The Map of Quarry. Quarry is a medium sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Overview The map is located at a large rock quarry somewhere in Brazil, indicated by the Brazilian flag shown on one of the buildings. It has excellent sniping positions located all over the map, however most have become well known and even the most experienced snipers will find difficulty in surviving in one spot after neutralizing several enemies. The map also features buildings and pathways allowing for good close-range combat. This map is excellent for all types of weapons, with sniper and assault rifles making use of the long ranges and camping spots, and SMG/shotgun runners making use of the small pathways in between and around the rocks. In some places players are able to climb up onto the rocks themselves, and make use of the high ground for some excellent sniping positions. Unfortunately, if the Desert Ghillie Suit has not been unlocked, or an Assault Rifle is being used, players are extremely exposed the majority of the time - even the ghillie suit can stand out against the rock as well, in places. Furthermore, there are numerous amounts of camping and hiding spots inside all the buildings at the top of the quarry, such as several ladders reaching the top of one of them, players can go prone and neutralize targets entering the building. However, sniping spots, such as the one on the top gantry in the large warehouse, have become notorious, so many players will check them out for snipers before rushing out. Tips Assault Rifles, due to their versatility, are the most common weapons used on this map, as there are areas of long range, as well as close range, where rifles such as the TAR-21 are very useful. SMGs are less used as there are many long sightlines where the lack of power and higher recoil will often result in enemies still surviving, and possibly cause the user to be killed. Sniper Rifles are also commonly used, as there are many areas where a sniper can control easily due to long sightlines and abundance of camouflage and elevated positions. Moving through the loading bay and Warehouse through to the offices, players using SMGs can easily control the area. Claymores coupled with Scavenger are very useful for protection, as well as obtaining killstreaks. Picking enemies off at distance with an assault rifle or sniper rifle is also a viable option, especially in team games where backup players can help defend the flanks. Elevated areas used by these marksmen are often watched or targeted by recently-killed enemies, so it is advisable to not use common areas such as the gantry at the highest point of the warehouse. However, on the gantry, players can stand atop the rails and take out enemies flanking by the tank garage or the red barrel area. Commando Pro is by far one of the most useful perks for the map, as there are many drops which will kill players using other tier 3 perks. It can be very useful for Rushing or sniping, when elevated positions are compromised by enemies, and Commando Pro is vital for escape. Scavenger, as stated above is useful for replenishing equipment such as claymores when defending buildings. Marathon, coupled with Lightweight, is a useful perk for flanking, and taking out players camping in the warehouses. UAVs as always, are one of the most useful killstreaks to use, as it is vital to know which area enemies are spawning in, which in turn will help the team defend areas. The Pave Low is a potent killstreak which gains many kills, as a lot of Quarry is open areas, and indoor areas often are warehouses with large doors which the helicopter will shoot through. In team games, AC-130s are usually better than Chopper Gunners, as the Apache is less useful for shooting in large open space. The area atop the hill containing explosive red barrels is often where many players first go to in TDMs. Throwing stuns from a distance will cause these to explode and kill any rushers running through, or those waiting to get a few early kills. Domination flag B can be captured while standing on the ladder; this is used by experienced players to avoid being killed by the wave of explosives which usually follows after the announcement of a flag being captured. Trivia *There is a soccer ball inside the building with a large crane on top of it in the center of Quarry (Where B would be in Domination). The soccer ball is on a platform between the first and second floor. A player cannot walk onto the platform but he or she can shoot at the soccer ball to knock it down. Shooting the ball causes it to bounce and roll. *From the TF 141 spawn, turn to the right and run down that way, when you reach 2 dumpsters, 3 barrels and a stone barrier turn right again and head up a slight slope, the wall is almost set up like a staircase you can climb up to find an actual "camping spot" complete with sleeping bags and a fire. *At one of the offices, it is written in a poster "Office and retail space available. Roycewicz Commercial Developments (555) 555-555". Roycewicz is the name of the Private you save in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "The Bog". Roycewicz is the name of Infinity Ward's head map designer. *On one of the walls, you can clearly see "Death 2 capitalists Imran Zakhaev" written. *At the TF 141 spawn, in one of the buildings, pieces of a satellite marked off with red tape can be seen. *In one of the buildings behind some boxes is the message "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2009". *On a wall it says "Death to the USA" with a nuclear mushroom cloud. *On one of the walls in a tunnel that connects two warehouses there is a poster of the "Slasher" Emblem. You can even see it from the outside for there is a hole in the opposite wall from it. *If a player jumps from the highest window in the blue warehouse at the top of the quarry and lands on the large propane tank, the top will blow off and eventually the tank will explode, likely killing the player. *If a player goes into Free Spectate and goes through the edge of the map, a black and white aerial shot of a quarry can be seen, far below. This was presumably used as reference by the developers for the construction of the map. *Many smaller concrete blocks read "A/S3". When running by these blocks, they often seem to say "ASS" *There is a Buk M1 in the hangar. In the hangars too, there are signs written in English and Russian that instruct you musn't enter untill propellers are off, which is strange. *This is a choice map for thermal sniping. *Lots of people tend to fire Grenade launchers to the enemy spawn in Search And Destroy, just remember that the next time you play search on Quarry. *On a trash can in the storage facility there is a Santa sticker on it. * Video Video:SnD Quarry (14-1) Gameplay / Commentary Video:Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2- TDM Sniping Tips On Quarry By Hutch (Gameplay Video) Video:Modern Warfare 2 Knifing Gameplay Quarry - Domination Video:Modern Warfare 2 Gameplay - Quarry Free-For-All - 30 Kills and 5 Deaths Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2